Todo queda en la biblioteca
by Yumei-Chan
Summary: Acaban de despedir a un profesor por estar saliendo con una estudiante. Es entonces cuando llega un nuevo bibliotecario. Sakura, se siente irremediablemente atraída hacia él... Sin embargo, ¿Es un anillo de casado lo que el bibliotecario lleva en su mano?


Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.-

La historia pertenece a la Mangaka Mitsuki Kako.

Lo que está en negrita, sería algo asi como el Sakura pov. Y en cursiva lo que está pensando en el momento. Bueno, conocen como son los magas, no? Ya me entienden!

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-shot<strong>_

_**Todo queda en la biblioteca.**_

_**.**_

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo del instituto hacia la biblioteca, con sus libros en el regazo y su mirada puesta en el suelo.

Era llamada la "estudiante de honor" por sus altas notas, conducta impecable, tranquila y jamás rompía las reglas. Era feliz con su forma de ser, se esforzaba para sacar buenas notas y tenía dos buenas amigas.

En la puerta de la biblioteca escuchó una conversación entre dos chicas. No le sorprendió para nada, era el tema bullado de la semana, era de lo único que se hablaba en estos últimos días.

—xx-sensei fue despedido por estar saliendo con una estudiante.

—¿En serio? Pero creo... ¿no están bien ese tipo de cosas si nadie las descubre? —contestó la otra chica, de manera obvia.

Eran tan conocidas las relaciones entre maestro-alumno que ya a nadie le sorprendía, aunque no dejaban de estar tachadas por la sociedad.

Al ingresar por completo al lugar, un tipo con montón de libros en sus brazos volteó a ver a Sakura, no cruzaron miradas pero la chica sabía que él estaba allí.

—¿Has visto al nuevo bibliotecario? Es tan guapo —dijo por todo saludo su amiga con corazones en los ojos. Era rubia y escandalosa, todo lo contrario a Sakura —su flequillo es largo y lleva una misteriosa mascara, así que no puedo verlo del todo bien —hizo un pronunciado puchero— pero cuando logré echarle un vistazo a lo poco que se ve de su cara, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—Guantes de trabajo y un mandil. Eso es tan de bibliotecario —suspiró su otra amiga. Temari— y su nombre es kakashi-san, ¿no parece una broma? ¡Qué divertido!

—Ah sí.

—¿Qué piensas de él, Sakura? —preguntó Ino al verla callada.

—No mucho realmente.

—¿En serio? Pensé que era tu tipo.

—No me gusta la gente que se viste del todo decente. La escuela es un lugar público —recalcó seria.

—Aquí esta... ¡el comentario de la estudiante de honor! —ambas amigas rieron, Sakura suspiró.

—Iré a buscar el libro para la clase —sin más se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos.

Buscó por las secciones hasta dar con el indicado.

—Ah, no puedo alcanzarlo.

Por más que se estiraba su altura no ayudaba mucho.

—Es... sospecho-so...

—Aquí tienes —murmuró una voz ronca detrás de ella.

Alcanzando el dichoso libro con insultante facilidad. Estaba bastante pegado a su espalda. En su otra mano tenía un montón de libros.

**El bibliotecario es... **

Lo miró desde su altura. Llevaba la famosa máscara de la que hablaba su amiga Ino, era alto, hombros anchos, buen cuerpo y su cabello era algo largo y desordenado.

—_Lo ha escuchado..._

Agarró el libro de Historia Europea II de la mano del hombre.

—Gracias

—No hay problema. Buena suerte con tu estudio —murmuró sonriente mirándolo fijamente. Se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

**...una persona muy dulce.**

—Ah tan amable...

—Tan alto...

—Con una voz tan masculina...

—¿Verdad? —dijeron ambas amigas que habían visto la escena con ojos brillando de emoción.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —murmuró mordaz Sakura.

Pasó por al lado de las chicas sin ningún indicio de que el tipo le hubiera movido el tapete y se sentó en una mesa desocupada de la biblioteca. Sacó su libro y el cuaderno dispuesta a estudiar. Las otras dos la siguieron, sentándose frente a ella.

—Sakura es muy fría, ¡se mas juvenil! —susurró Temari.

—Pero para ella, juventud = ¡estudiante de honor! —susurró divertida a su vez Ino.

—Esta "estudiante de honor" acude a este instituto por una beca —susurró molesta Sakura. No quería seguir con el tema de siempre— las notas son esenciales, ¡y no quiero que nadie me mire mal! El porcentaje de vuestros exámenes... —dejó la frase inconclusa. Dirigiendo su vista hacia los rincones de la biblioteca.

**Esta fragancia...**

—¡Adoramos las notas de Sakura-sama! —susurró Ino con una risita.

—¡Estamos agradecidas! —Temari le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Gracias a ella siempre lograban sacar buenas notas sin acudir a clases de verano.

**Mezclada con el aroma de los libros, esa tenua y persistenete fragancia...**

—_¿Es manzana?_

Terminó de apuntar para la clase de historia rápidamente. Debía hacer algo antes de volver a clases.

—Adelántense ustedes —le dijo a sus amigas tomando sus cosas.

—Vale —ambas chicas se despidieron dudosas.

**Me abrí paso a través del bosque de libros y seguí ese dulce aroma.**

—_Está abierto..._ —empujó la puerta asomando su cabella por el hueco, encontrándose al tipo del que no paraban de hablar sus dos amigas. El bibliotecario.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno dijo nada por unos breves segundos.

—Aaah, he sido pillado saltándome el trabajo —dijo casual kakashi— ¿necesitas algo?

—Oh. No. Eso... —apuntó hacia la taza que kakashi sostenía en su mano derecha— siento ser tan atrevida, pero la comida y la bebida están estrictamente prohibidas en la biblioteca. Si lo derramaras en el almacén de libros...

—Sí, es verdad —contestó con los ojos cerrados, lo que suponía que estaba sonriendo— bueno entra.

Agarró otra taza que se encontraba al lado de él ofreciéndosela.

—Toma bebe algo —dijo amablemente aun sonriendo.

—Vale. ¿Gracias? —contestó dudosa agarrando la taza entre sus manos, bebiendo un sorbo casi de inmediato. Le gustaba ese té.

—Ahora también eres cómplice —dijo el hombre divertido.

Sakura escupió el contenido del líquido en los pies de kakashi. ¡Maldito bibliotecario! ¡La había engañado! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

—No es como si fuera a raptarte y a devorarte, así que, ¿qué tal si tomas un poco de te conmigo ahora?

La chica no dijo nada, lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo?

—Sí —contestó sin dudar con voz melosa y corazones incluidos.

Sakura lo miró atónita para luego echarse a reír.

—No tienes que cambiar tu forma de hablar. Ridículo.

Kakashi la miró divertido sonriendo sinceramente.

—Finalmente te reíste.

—¿Y-y qué? —_Ugh... este chico me confunde._

—Cuando te vi a la hora de comer, pensé "que joven dama mas majestuosa con una postura tan elegante" considerada una estudiante "excelente", sus esfuerzos de autocontrol definitivamente se reflejan en su apariencia —la chica se quedó de piedra en su sitio sin saber qué decir— y pensé que tu sonrisa debía ser muy hermosa. Quería verla —admitió sonriente— es justo como la imaginé.

**Atraída por la dulce esencia, me adentré en el bosque de libros. **

**Y encontré una persona que dulcemente perturba mis pensamientos.**

—Gracias —murmuró avergonzada.

**El té aromático y sin azúcar... parecía muy dulce.**

—_¿Tu sonrisa también es bonita?_

Se quedaron bebiendo el té en silencio, él leyendo un libro y ella observándolo de reojo.

Una vez en su casa, comenzó con los deberes del instituto. Siempre avanzaba en todo lo que le mandaban durante el día, aun si había que entregarlos para la próxima semana, le gustaba dejarlo todo avanzado y a veces terminado.

"**Sus esfuerzos se reflejan en su apariencia..."**

Dejo de escribir, no podía concentrarse con esas palabras resonando en su mente.

**He sido elogiada por cosas que he hecho. Pero nadie me ha mirado así antes. **

**Es una persona callada y despreocupada.**

Al otro día, en la hora de almuerzo, se disculpó con sus amigas y se dirigió nuevamente al estudio del bibliotecario.

Con el corazón agitado, tocó la puerta y posteriormente abrió despacio.

—Ah, me pillaste otra vez —dijo kakashi para nada sorprendido de ver a la chica allí de nuevo.

**Soy tan poco honesta...**

—Te puedo acompañar para tomar el té. Y puedes hacer que te ayude a ordenar el almacén.

Kakashi soltó una risita —Entonces, por nosotros dos... —brindó con la taza de té.

**...porque quería verte.**

**No puedo decir eso.**

—_Ah debería haber traído algo para atarme el cabello. ¡Es molesto!_

Acomodando libros aquí y allá, se enganchaba fácilmente entre los libros, además de metérsele en los ojos o en la boca.

—Ugh —la chica miró hacia kakashi interrogativa.

—¿Que paso?

—Nada. Me corté con el papel cuando pasaba la página. Hoy no pude encontrar los guantes —dijo con su mano detrás de su cabeza desordenándose el cabello.

—Puedes lamerlo —murmuró Sakura.

Y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tomó la mano de kakashi y se metió el dedo índice en su boca lamiendo la herida.

Kakashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba sorprendido. No se lo había esperado. Fijo su vista en Sakura quien tenia sus ojos cerrados.

—Lo-lo siento. ¡Es la costumbre! —chilló avergonzada alejándose rápidamente del hombre.

**Qué... estoy...**

—Seguiré limpiando —dijo exageradamente alto, sonrojada al máximo.

**Estoy muy confusa cuando estoy con esta persona...**

—Espera por favor —sintió la mano de kakashi en su cabello. Su corazón latió con fuerza, se detuvo sin mirar atrás— tu cabello. Debe estorbarte. Toma, es mía pero...

Quitándose la goma de su cabello, enredó sus manos entre las hebras de Sakura haciendo que la joven cerrara los ojos y contuviera la respiración. Le hizo una coleta y amarró con la goma que anteriormente tenía en su cabello, con suma delicadeza. Nuevamente su corazón latía tan rápido.

—Mu-chas gracias —dijo soltándose bruscamente.

**Sentí un hormigueo surgiendo desde las puntas de mi cabello.**

**Y todo mi cuerpo parecía ser controlado por ti.**

Continúo limpiando nerviosa al lado de él, dirigiéndole miradas de reojo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

**Pero...**

**Quería que me tocaras más.**

**A mi me gusta esta persona. **

**Esta persona que dulcemente me perturba.**

—Tomemos el té —habló de pronto kakashi.

Sakura se había olvidado por completo que pronto debía volver a clases.

—Ah si —giró su rostro sonrojada— ¡ah! ¿Estás intentando ligar de nuevo?

Kakashi la observó escondida entre su flequillo con su rostro oculto al lado contrario. Estaba avergonzada.

—Hmm, sí.

El pobre corazón de Sakura latió con tal fuerza que dolía. ¡Como podía decirlo tan fácil!

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que hoy sí voy a raptarte y devorarte?

Sakura se giró rápidamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sonrojada y su corazón en una carrera maratónica. Él la miraba fijamente, tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

**Qué...**

—Estoy bromeando. Descansemos un poco. Se giró dándole la espalda a la chica quien aun no se recuperaba del shock.

—_¿Bromeando? ¡Tan fácil para él!_

**No tenía que ser...**

—Ah yo lo haré —se ofreció nerviosa.

—Está bien —el chico levantó el tarro donde guardaba el té y ordeno las tazas fue cuando Sakura reparó en el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de kakashi. Su corazón se detuvo.

—Lo siento... yo...

—¿Sakura-san?

Salió corriendo por los pasillos que a esa hora se encontraban vacios. Ya todos habían vuelto a clases.

Llego a un pasillo que no tenía salida y colapso.

**Tengo... que comportarme... como siempre. Piensa.**

**Volver al principio.**

Se escapó un jadeo. Dolía su pecho. Su respiración no ayudaba.

**Bibliotecario. Profesor. Estudiante. No lo olvides.**

**Mis egoístas exigencias no harán feliz a nadie.**

—No te dejare escapar —murmuró kakashi en su oído, abrazándola por la espalda con una mano en su cuello y la otra en la cintura.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura. No podía detenerlas y el aroma dulce del chico junto a su cercanía tampoco le favorecía.

—Aceptare cualquier crítica. Y... si ibas a escapar, podrías haberlo hecho hace bastante tiempo, ¿por qué ahora? —preguntó kakashi dolido.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Te diré por qué, oíste lo del escándalo del profesor y el estudiante.

—No... Querías huir de lo que pensaste cuando escuchaste. "deberían haberlo hecho mejor"

**La persona que suavemente me perturba.**

**Irresistible. Insoportable.**

**Tan insoportable.**

Sakura se giro rápidamente estampando sus labios en los de kakashi. Él la miró sorprendido, siempre lo sorprendía.

—Buena respuesta —murmuró Sakura. Agarrándose fuertemente de la camisa de él.

Kakashi sonrió levemente y la beso con ganas, sacándole un jadeo. Sus ojos estaban fijos mientras se besaban. Era tanta la necesidad de sentirse.

El joven agarró con ambas manos el rostro de Sakura profundizando aun más. Otro jadeo.

**Entonces...**

**...seamos complices.**

—Valió la pena engañarte —susurró entre besos kakashi.

Habían llegado nuevamente hasta el almacén, no podían arriesgarse a que los vieran. Acorraló a la chica en el rincón entre la ventana y la pared, colocando su antebrazo por encima de la cabeza femenina mientras la apretaba por la cintura con el brazo libre. Ella se había agarrado con ambas manos al cuello desordenando su ya de por sí alborotado cabello.

Libros volaron del mesón cerca de ellos, accesorios que se hallaban en el ventana fueron a dar al suelo.

**En lo profundo del bosque de libros...**

**...un dulce y tenue aroma comienza.**

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban por fuera de casa. Una puerta abriéndose de golpe indicaba que una tormenta se asomaba.

Kakashi se desordenó el cabello girando hacia la puerta.

—Ah bienvenida —dijo casual, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Estoy en casa. Ey... —dijo Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

Ok, aquí viene.

—ACORDAMOS ACTUAR COMO SINO NOS CONOCIERAMOS EN LA ESCUELA, ¡¿ASI QUE POR QUE? SI LA GENTE DESCUBRE QUE ESTAMOS CASADOS, ¡TENDREMOS QUE DIVORCIARNOS INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

Sakura jadeaba furiosa, mientras kakashi la miraba tan tranquilo como era costumbre. ¿No se tomaba las cosas en serio?

—¡Estaba esforzándome! —chilló la chica parada frente a él suspirando cansada.

—Sí. Tanto la fría Sakura como la Sakura real son igual de encantadoras —dijo sonriente. Sakura lo miró seria aun con el aura asesino.

—Ven aquí, ven aquí —le hizo gestos con la mano y una dulce expresión, pero Sakura no cedería aun. Le golpeo las manos enojada,

—¡Se que todo eso fue a propósito!

—¿Lo notaste? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó calmadamente con una mano en su cabello.

—¡Justo ahora! ¡Cuando vi la cara tu cara! ¡Me di cuenta de pronto!

—Como se esperaba de mi esposa, Sakura —dijo con sus ojitos felices.

—¡Tentarme con té de manzana es injusto! —su favorito— bueno... no pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil atraerte. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó kakashi inocente.

—¡No, quizás más tarde! —chilló furiosa por haber caído en su trampa— Te cortaste el dedo y tocaste mi cabello... ¡Todo! —sip porque kakashi conoce su habito de chupar su dedo cuando sangra y su debilidad cuando le tocan el cabello.

—Sip. ¡Eso fue tan apasionado! —Sakura lo miró frustrada. No había caso con él— en primer lugar, fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto. Así que pensé que sería un buen plan hacer que Sakura se rindiera rápidamente, y no hacer nada que no fuera natural.

—Ugh. Ent- entonces podrías habérmelo dicho.

—Pero Sakura sugirió que actuáramos como si no nos conociéramos, "respetar las ideas de mi esposa" es mi principio. ¿Experimentaste algún inconveniente? Uh.

—¡Ack! ¡Todo por tu culpa! —chilló exasperada, con los ojos brillosos— olvidé completamente que teníamos que actuar como si no nos conociéramos. ¡Y me enamoré del mismo hombre dos veces! ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó sonrojada por la confesión, aunque llevaban casados bastante tiempo.

—Lo siento —kakashi la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos— pero que la misma mujer se enamore de mi dos veces, y ponga en peligro tanto mi trabajo como mi vida privada. ¿Qué vas a hacer, hmm?

—¡Pero si tú me provocaste! Hiciste todas esas cosas porque sabias que caería —hizo un mohín.

—Podemos continuar lo que estábamos haciendo en el almacén —susurró cerca del rostro de su esposa, tomándola delicadamente con ambas manos— dije que te raptaría y te devoraría... bueno de todas formas —le tomó la barbilla acercándola a sus labios— seamos cómplices hasta que te gradúes.

La besó delicadamente robándole suspiros y apretándose mutuamente.

—¿Que debería hacerte en castigo por llamarme "sospechoso"?

—¡Ah! Entonces ¡fuiste tú quien puso el libro de historia en lo alto! ¡Lo sabia! —kakashi soltó una risilla.

—Ese debía ser el primer encuentro, mi querida esposa —susurró antes de besarla y cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Sería una larga noche.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este oneshot lo leí hace tiempo, un año quizás. Lo encontré hace poco entre mis mangas guardadas en un baúl, y me acordé inmediatamente de Kakashi. Creo que las personalidades se parecen un poco.<p>

Un aviso para quienes leen mi otro fic que ha estado botado hace meses. Sophie está teniendo una crisis en su vida sentimental, no entraré en detalles obviamente, pero lógicamente no tiene cabeza para escribir. Yo estoy liada con clases y trabajo así que me ha tomado por sorpresa saber que tenía que continuar yo con la historia o quedaría en el olvido. Les dije que no era mi intención abandonarlo, quiero terminarlo a como dé lugar, pero quizás necesite un poco de ayuda. En todo caso, tengo dos capítulos, los subiré dentro de la próxima semana cuando esté en Japón con Sophie. Allí explicaré un poco más, ok? Tengan paciencia!

Ja ne!


End file.
